A Time of Change
by HelloKitty14
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius and Remus are accidently thrust into the future after finding a timeturner. They soon discover what the future holds for each of them, more importantly, for Lily and James,...Harry.
1. Part 1

Hey guys! This was just an idea that popped into my head. I'm not sure how long it will be, probably a three-part story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Follow me, you four" Dumbledore said, pointing to James, Sirius, Remus, and, surprisingly, Lily.

The four followed Professor Dumbledore up to his office to discuss their punishment for an act they had pulled earlier. Lily had nothing to do with it, she just had the misfortune of being with the three at the time. When they reached Dumbledores office Professor Dumbledore had left them there, for he had something else he had to deal with first. Lily plopped down in one of the seats in front of Dumbledores desk and huffed, while folding her arms.  
"I can't believe you got us into this mess, Potter!" She said.

"It wasn't _all_ my fault, Evans!" James argued.

Lily was out of her seat and in James' face in less than a second.

"You better not be saying that I had anything to do with this! I was trying to stop you from being such an inconsiderable, insensitive, attention-craving git!" Lily scolded.

"Calm down, Lily" Remus said, calmly placing his hand on her shoulder. "We can't be in that much trouble"

"Yeah, well, whenever Potter's around there's always going to be trouble"

"What's that supposed to mean!" James said.

"You know exactly what it means!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been with us if--"

"I wasn't there on purpose!"

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple!" Sirius yelled, waving his hand and knocking over a shelf, spilling everything on it to the floor.

"Sirius!" Lily whined.

"Don't start yelling at me!" Sirius said, as both hands shot in the air.

"C'mon, help me clean this up" Lily said, kneeling down and beginning to scoop the things back into the box.

"Oooh, look at this" Sirius said, picking up a long, gold necklace with a tiny hourglass charm at the end.

"Sirius, put that down!" Lily scolded, slapping Sirius's hand. "We're already in enough trouble as it is!"

"What? It's just a necklace"

"I don't care if it's a bucket of chicken, put it down!"

"Hey Prongs, come look at this!" Sirius said, raising from his knees, and walking over to James.

Lily growled.

Sirius, James, as well as Remus, carefully inspected the tiny hourglass dangling from the long, golden chain, while Lily became irratated as every second passed.

"For heavens' sake, give me that!" Lily said, grabbing the chain.

"Lily, don't break it!" James yelled, keeping a tight grip on the chain.

"Would you two stop it!" Sirius said, also grabbing hold of the chain.

"Here...give it" Remus said, taking another end of the chain.

The tiny, sparkling hourglass then spun around several times and all Lily saw was a blend of colors. She felt like she was flying backwards very fast, and that she would lose her balance any moment. She then felt solid ground beneath her feet.

"Where are we?" James said.

Sirius and Remus were there also.

"Oh my" Lily said, placing her hand to her mouth.

* * *

I hope you like the beginnig to my new, different story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be because I'm currently working on another story, you should check it out! PLEASE R/R!

P.S. Title might change later on.


	2. Part 2

Hey Guys! Back with the 2nd part of my three-part story! Hope you like! Enjoy!

* * *

"Have we...have we gone back in time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" Lily responded. "Sirius, let me see that" Lily said, pointing to the long, golden chain currently hanging around Sirius' neck.

Sirius removed the necklace from his neck and handed it to Lily. She quietly inspected it and then gasped.

"I know what this is!" She said, excitedly. "It's a timeturner, I've read about them!"

"So, where are we?" James asked.

Lily slowly studied her surroundings. They were standing in the courtyard before the Hogwarts entrance. "I think Sirius is right. We've gone back in time"

"Awesome" Sirius said close to a whisper.

"Not awesome. How are we supposed to get back? Do any of you know how to work this?" Lily asked, waving the timeturner back and forth.

"Calm down, Lils. We'll find a way back. Let's just make the most of it for now" James suggested.

"I don't ever remember asking you, Potter. You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place"

"Not again" Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I didn't have anything to do with that time thingy!"

"Yes, but you _did _get us all in trouble, which is how we ended up here"

Just then, a group of students emerged from the Hogwarts entrance, causing Lily to pull everyone aside and out of site.

"I may not know how to work this, but I do know that the number one rule of going back in time is that you _can't_ be seen" she said, glaring at James and Sirius.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go see what we've missed" James said, jumping ahead of the three, and proceeding towards the Hogwarts entrance.

"I mean it James, we _can't _be seen!" Lily yelled, quickly trailing after him, the other two after her.

Within seconds the four were strolling the corridors of, what they thought was, the past of Hogwarts.

"Hmm...nothing seems very different" James said.

"Yeah, you would think that after hundreds of years they would spice the place up a bit" Sirius said.

"Let's go check out the old Professors!" James suggested.

"Good idea!" Sirius said, chasing after James as he sprinted down the empty corridors, dodging any students that happened to come their way.

Lily and Remus just shook their heads in shame as they followed the other two toward the dungeon. They all waited outside of the classroom and listened to the lesson currently being taught.

"Oh my..." Remus quietly whispered to himself as he peered inside of the classroom.

Lily slowly peeked inside of the classroom and immediately understood what Remus was talking about.

"Lily" Remus whispered.

Lily nodded in astonishment. "I know Remus." Lily said, turning from Remus to look back at the Professor. "We haven't gone _back _in time,... we've gone _forward_"

James and Sirius stared at the two with confused looks on their faces.

"Look!" Lily said to the boys, pointing to a man drapped in black clothing, with long, greasy, black hair.

"It can't be" James said.

"It is! It's Severus Snape!" Sirius yelled so loud that everyone in the classroom had turned towards the doorway, and Snape had begun walking towards the door to see where the noise had come from.

"Sirius!" Lily said in a loud whisper.

"Whose there!" Snape yelled, slowly approaching the door.

"Come on!" Lily said, running down the dungeon corridor.

They quickly followed Lily's instructions and the four ran as fast as they could until they were back in the entrance hall.

"You almost blew our cover back there, Sirius! Who knows what would have happened if Snape had seen us!" Lily said.

"Lily's right, we do have to be more careful" Remus said.

"I don't believe it. Snape, a professor" Sirius said, shaking his head. "What has Hogwarts come to?"

"If we're in the future, then I wonder where we are?" Sirius said.

"Dunno" Lily responded.

"Guys" James yelled, in a far away corridor. "Come here for a second"

Lily, Sirius, and Remus found James in front of an open glass cabinent full of gold medals, one, of which, he was holding, staring deeply at the engravings carved into the shiny gold.

"What's it for?" Lily asked, leaning over James' shoulder.

"Quidditch" James answered, without taking his eyes off the medal. "Look" James pointed to a spot on the medal that read 'Seeker-Harry Potter'. He tore his eyes from it and looked from Sirius, to Remus, then to Lily for some kind of explanation.

"Do you think...?" Sirius started.

"I don't know" Remus said, staring at the floor.

James looked to Lily, who just stood there, pondering, while staring at the medal. "Let's go see the dormitories, shall we?" Lily said, changing the subject.

Lily, Sirius, and Remus headed toward the Gryffindor common room, while James slipped the medal back into the cabinent, then chased after the three.

"We don't know the password" Lily said, when they reached the fat lady.

"We'll just slip in when someone else comes in" Sirius said, simply.

"Everyone else is in class" Lily said.

"Then we'll wait" Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

And that's what they did. Eventually, when two Gryffindor girls passed, the 4 snuck inside (and to Lily's satisfaction) without being seen. They headed up to the boys dormitory when the girls went up to theirs.

"Piece of cake" Sirius said, flopping down onto a bed.

"Are you alright, James?" Remus said, noticing the blank stare on James' face.

"Cheer up, buddy" Sirius said, patting James on the back, then continuing to invade other students trunks.

"Yeah, besides, who would want to marry you anyway?" Lily joked.

James smiled.

"Apparently you" Sirius said, holding up a picture frame of the future Potters.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with Christmas and my other story that I haven't had that much time to write. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I do know that it will be the last. PLEASE R/R! 


	3. Part 3

Hey Guys! Here's the third part of _A Time of Change_. I'm sorry that I couldn't make this story longer, I know that a lot of you wanted me to. I just didn't have enough material. I might re-write it later and make it a lot longer, 10 chapters or so. Well, I hope you like the ending anyway, Enjoy! **Btw, I fixed the error everyone was talking about. I actually knew I made it about an hour after I posted, I just couldn't fix it 'cause it was so late at night. Believe me, I _do _know that James is Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot.**

* * *

"What!" Lily squealed, then felt herself roll off the bed and onto the floor. "That's impossible!" She said, snatching the picture out of Sirius's hands.

The picture was of a woman and a man holding their new baby boy, while smiling and waving towards Lily. The woman had long, fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. And the man had jet-black hair, and blue eyes, hidden behind his glasses. The baby looked much like his father, except for his eyes. He had emerald green eyes, just like his mother.

"Well, believe it" Sirius said, pointing to the photo. "Aww, look, you have a baby!"

Lily glared at Sirius, as her face turned scarlet. Lily did have to admit, the woman in the picture did kind of resemble her. But she didn't want them to know that.

"This could easily be mistaken for somebody else" Lily said.

"Lily, it's you two!"

"What do you think, Remus?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius.

Remus looked over Lily's shoulder and studied the photo. "There is quite a resemblence"

James appeared above Lily's shoulder, peaking at the photo in her hands. She looked up at him, but as soon as she caught sight of his eyes she looked away, blushing, as did he.

"Where did you find it, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"In this trunk" Sirius said, gesturing towards an open trunk behind him.

"Look" James said, closing the trunk and pointing to the name on it.

"Harry Potter" Lily read.

"That's him!" Sirius said, pointing to the baby in the picture.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Who else could it be?" Sirius said. "I mean, why would _he_ have a picture of somebody else's parents in _his _trunk"

"He's got a point" Remus agreed.

"But...it can't...that's just ridiculous!" Lily argued.

There was a short silence in the room as Lily and James stared deeply at the photo, before they heard noises down in the common room.

"Class is over! We've got to get out of here!" Sirius said, in a loud whisper.

James glanced at Lily one last time before heading down into the common room. The four steered clear until the common room was empty, then headed out of Gryffindor tower.

"Why don't we go and hang out by the lake?" Sirius said, winking at James.

"Sounds good to me" James agreed.

Remus and Lily followed Sirius and James out to the lake, then sat against the large oak tree to try and enjoy the nice, cool, afternoon breeze.

"This is so weird" Lily whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded. "I know"

"How are we going to get back?"

"Haven't got a clue" Remus said.

"Hey, whose that coming down here?" James said, pointing to three students heading their way.

"James! Get over here, we can't be seen!" Lily shouted in a loud whisper.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily hid behind the big oak tree as they watched the three students take a spot oposite of the four behind the tree. There were two boys and a girl. One boy had jet-black hair, the other had fiery, red hair, and the girl had bushy, brown hair.

"Come on, let's go" Lily said, as she began to inch around the tree.

"Wait!" James said, grabbing a hold of her hand. "What's that they've got there?"

The boy with jet-black hair had just brought a bare piece of parchment from his pocket, and began waving his wand in front of it.

"That's our map!" Sirius whispered, as ink suddenly appeared on the piece of parchment. "How did they get our map?"

"Are you sure it's _our_ map?" Remus asked.

"I'm positive! Look at the writing on it!"

And the writing on the map was, indeed, very similar to the marauders map.

"We have to get it back!" Sirius whispered to James and the others.

"Sirius, no!" Lily said, grabbing Sirius by the arm and pulling him backwards, as Sirius tried to get the map back from the students.

"Harry, did you hear something" The bushy-haired girl said to the jet-black haired boy.

The boy turned and looked behind him, and in the direction of the four. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily hid behind the tree, and out of site of the three students.

"Must have been your imagination" said 'Harry'. Then the three students turned back around and continued to fool with the map.

"James, did you hear what they called him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah...Harry"

"And did you see his face?"

"I did"

There was a short silence between the two before Lily spoke.

"He looks just like you" She finally said.

James looked to Lily and smiled. "Except for his eyes"

Lily blushed and looked to her feet. James then lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know, we're still standing right here" Sirius said, gesturing towards himself and Remus.

James and Lily both laughed softly.

"So, is there anywhere else you want to see?" James asked Lily.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for the surprise" Lily smiled, then pulled the timeturner from underneath her shirt.

"Me, too" James said.

Sirius high-fived Remus, then the four of them took hold of the timeturner and traveled back to the past.

"Now I know you heard that" Hermione said, quickly turning towards the spot where the four just dissapeared from.

"Hermione, your probably just hearing..." Harry started, as he rose from the ground and walked towards the spot from where they heard the noise.

There was a piece of parchment on the ground, from where they heard the noise. Harry bent down and picked the paper off the ground:

_Messrs. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony would like to congratulate you on finding our wonderful treasure. Use it well. And Prongs and Lilyflower would like to say to make wise decisions and always believe in yourself. We'll see each other soon. _

_-The Marauders_

"What?" Ron asked, leaning in to see what Harry had found.

"Nothing" Harry said, shoving the letter into his pocket.

Some things are just too sacred to even show Ron and Hermione.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. I'm so so so sorry that it was so short. If I ever come up with more material then I will re-write it, I promise. PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
